Present Shopping
by Evie-Ruby-1994
Summary: One Shot. Hermione tries to find the perfect Christmas present to give to her girlfriend for their first Christmas together, leading to her going to muggle London where she bumps into her girlfriend Minerva McGonagall.


**I do not own Harry Potter in any way, it all belongs to J.K. Rowling. So I've had this in my head for a while, I hope you guys like it x**

* * *

The second weekend of December found the brains of the Golden trio walking through Hogsmead. She couldn't help but let her mind wander to her family and friends. She immediately thought of her two male best friends, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. The brunette face cracked a smile as she thought about how they were all following their career paths but had still remained as close as ever. After the war against Voldemort Harry had taken the ministry's offer to start Auror training, while Ron had decided to work at the ministry also but as part of the team who track and dispose of dark artifacts left over from the war. They were both still in their training but had promised to come and see Hermione over Christmas. Hermione herself had chosen to sit her seventh year at Hogwarts although most of the teachers were trying to persuade her to take her exams after the winter break and the brunette was seriously considering it. Not only because it would enable her to start her mastery early but also because it would mean that she could stop hiding her relationship.

After the war she had begun her relationship with her long time secret love, much to her amazement that the witch had felt the same way. It was that particular witch that was the reason she was currently in Hogsmead. She had no idea what to get her incredibly amazing partner for Christmas. This would be their first Christmas together as a couple and despite her girlfriends assurance she didn't want or need anything from Hermione, the young brunette was determined to find the perfect gift. But it seemed her trip was for nothing as she had walked up and down Hogsmead four times now and while she had found presents for everyone else she still couldn't find anything for Minerva McGonagall. The night the war had ended Hermione had finally summoned her Gryffindor courage and admitted her feelings to her Transfiguration professor. Who, much to the young witch's delight, returned her feelings.

It was then she remembered this small shop from her childhood, in muggle London that sold unique jewellery. Figuring it couldn't hurt to at least have a look she apparated herself to a small dark alleyway around the corner from the shop and with a wave of her hand (wandless and wordless magic becoming second nature to the bright witch) she transfigured her robes into muggle clothes. After a brief look down Hermione noticed she was in a fitted pair of jeans and a tight, low cut jumper with a pair of heels. Not what she would normally wear but she would fit in well enough and headed out of the alleyway, towards the small shop.

A few minutes later found Hermione entering the welcoming shop. It seemed smaller then she remembered but the jewellery was as beautiful and unique as ever. Looking back Hermione would probably laugh at how little time it had taken her to find something for Minerva in this store yet she had been in Hogsmead and even tried Diagon Alley for hours and come up empty. The brunette immediately saw the perfect gift for the love of her life. There in a display cabinet was the perfect necklace.

Purchasing the last present she needed to buy the brown eyed witch headed back out of the store and towards the alleyway to apparate back to Hogsmead. She had just wandlessly shrunk the gift and placed it in her pocket when she felt a presence behind her. With the war only ending a few months previous and after almost a year on the run with the boys Hermione couldn't help but be cautious and assume the worst. She may have been in the muggle part of London but that simply didn't stop Death Eaters and the young brunette knew that all too well but she also knew she wasn't exactly in a place where she could easily defend herself. She had to get back to the magical world and fast.

As she turned down the alleyway she had apprated to when she had first arrived Hermione felt a pair of arms wrap around her. Before she could use any magic however a familiar perfume invaded her sinuses. But she couldn't let her guard down yet. Not until she knew for sure it was who she thought it was. "What did you say to me in my fifth year when I told you about Umbridges version of detention?" Hermione asked. It was something they had been advised to do when Voldemort took control over the wizarding world, to make sure the person they were talking to wasn't a Death Eater in disguise. It was also a habit that most people still continued as some Death Eaters were still loose in the wizarding world.

"I said, 'Thank you for telling me. I'll sort that overgrown, pink toad. This will not continue in my school'." Minerva McGonagall responded before pressing a gentle kiss to the brunette's neck. "Guess it's my turn now. What was the first thing you said to me after the Battle of Hogwarts?" The Headmistress and Transfiguration professor asked the eighteen year old.

"I followed you out of the great hall and asked if you were okay. When you said you were I then said, 'Minerva, there's something I've wanted to say for a while now and that's that I really care about you. No actually I love you'." She said turning in the older woman's embrace. "Hi." She greeted her girlfriend.

Smiling Minerva leaned down and pressed her lips against the younger witch's lips. "Hello." She responded to the younger brunette. "What are you doing around here?" The older witch asked the brunette.

"I was trying to find you a Christmas present." Hermione admitted with a small smile.

Playfully the Headmistress rolled her eyes. "I told you I didn't need anything off of you for Christmas. I have you and that's all I need." Minerva told the brunette, as she had done every time Hermione had asked her what she wanted for Christmas. "I had planned to come back to Hogwarts and surprise you but would you go on a date with me?" She asked the eighteen year old.

With a smile spreading across her features Hermione nodded. "I'd love to, Min." She told the woman, taking hold of Minerva's hand and allowing the woman to lead her back out of the alley. Only then did Hermione realize what she was wearing. Minerva was wearing a pair of black jeans with a red jumper and black shoes. The brunette couldn't help but think how much muggle clothes suited the Headmistress but soon snapped out of her thoughts, her own curiosity about where she was being taken had taken over. She just hoped Minerva liked her Christmas present but she would have to wait a few weeks to find out.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you guys liked this, even though it was a little short. Should I add a second chapter with their date or leave it as it is? Please review and let me know what you think x**


End file.
